


Sunday Girl

by BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie



Series: This Love [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie/pseuds/BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie
Summary: Beca and Chloe have a rare Sunday off work.   What to do with all that free time???





	Sunday Girl

Sex with Chloe is like a drug - experimental, addictive, euphoric.

We fuck. A lot. And it doesn't seem to matter where - private or not. Chloe has a bit of an exhibitionist kink that neither of us can really deny or, frankly, want to suppress. Whether it's in the privacy of a bedroom, in the back of a limo or legs spread beneath the table at a restaurant, when Chloe wants it, she wants it. She needs it. It's animalistic. Primal.

Sometimes fucking Chloe is quick, other times quiet. It is rarely soft and tender. Of course coming is always the end game, but getting there is just as scintillating. It is inevitably hot, a little dirty, passionate and driven by pure, deep-seeded lust that sometimes is only magnified, amplified by the first climax; it draws out the almost reflex-like need for stronger, deeper, more filling orgasms that arrive like pounding, thrashing waves.

We established early on that we could go fast and rough with each other only after our silent cue - a squeeze of the hip. From there to orgasm, nearly everything goes. 

Chloe leaves little to the imagination. It's clear what she wants when her eyes darken and her lips part. I don't know if she knows she moans, and her lead lolls back. Her nipples harden and her pussy radiates a wet heat - all before I've even touched her. Her body is so sensitive and so responsive, which just heightens the experience for us both and when she comes, she loses all control, truly coming undone. In the literal heat of the moment, we've ripped hotel sheets, marred car seats and even bruised each other. Once, she came with such force that she nearly dislocated my wrist, writhing so hard with my fingers still deep inside her. We quickly abandoned that specific position in all future encounters, but if Chloe's withering sobs and quivering legs are anything to go by, our modified version seems to deliver the same gratifying impact.

On rare occasions, Chloe and I simply have sex. It's still passionate of course - it's Chloe, and I love her - but it's rote and perfunctory to sate an innate hunger that is underlying and unrelenting, one that doesn't care if you're tired or stressed or pissed off. It just needs to be quelled, and while your own hand or a toy most certainly takes the edge off, there’s something much more satisfying in engaging a warm, sexy body. 

Today, however, Chloe and I are making love. All day. 

I used to hate the phrase ‘making love.’ It always seemed to me to be a cheesy, prudish way of talking about fucking or sex, reserved for family-friendly sitcoms or those 99-cent romance novels you can buy in the grocery store check-out line.

Then I met Chloe.

As hot and sweaty and dirty as she and I can be together, we are in love, which manifests in many different ways, including being close and feeling connected. Sometimes the only way I think I can truly express to Chloe what she means to me is through soft touches and deep kisses, to render her vulnerable to me, to protect her as I lay her bare, take down her walls and make her lose her inhibitions to me.

Making love to Chloe is never cautious or hesitant. The simmering passion and heat between us is the kindle that fuels all of our encounters, but in this case, it is more restrained, like a slow, dispersed infusion rather than a quick, direct hit.

It’s a very rare Sunday off for both of us. Chloe has been logging long hours on the set of her new movie for the last two weeks, tumbling into bed late at night or, more accurately, in the very wee hours of the morning when I’m only conscious enough to loll an arm over her and pull her to me. That’s been about the extent of our intimacy, or lack thereof, in recent days. It hangs over us like a fog, a trance, a scrim, slightly obscuring our day-to-day reality and we have no choice but to float through it, pretending everything is normal despite the dull ache of lust. 

Thankfully, we have no work and no personal obligations to redirect our focus today. Sure, we could run errands and do some chores around the apartment, but neither of us is motivated. More accurately, neither of us is interested in doing more than lying together, getting reacquainted. 

I stir to life with a Chloe-sized weight on my chest. As my eyes flutter open, I’m shrouded in a curtain of soft red hair, and I smile to myself, realizing that Chloe is lying half on top of me, her breathing steady. I barely remember her coming in last night.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head before burying my nose in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. 

The fingers of one hand play with the baby curls at the nape of her neck. The other rests on her back, feeling the warmth of her smooth skin. 

Below the sheets, her silky legs are tangled with mine. I move my knee higher and only then realize she’s wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. I press my thigh against her warm folds – a motion that makes Chloe stir, and while I could continue to rub against her, I don’t want her to wake just yet.

Instead, my hands slide down to her waist, pulling her fully on top of me, her head still resting on my chest. I fist up her shirt and drag it up over her hips, moving it out of the way so that I can trace my fingertips up and down the smooth skin that sheaths her sculpted back. 

“Mmmm,” she moans softly, shifting slightly at my touch. 

“You like that?” I whisper. I feel her smile and nod against my chest. 

My hands settle in that oh-so-sexy dip right above the curve of her oh-so-sexy ass, stopping to caress the adorable dimples she has there. 

Chloe shivers and I pull the heavy blankets over both of us, shrouding us in dark again and leaving only a shock of her red hair poking out the top. She sighs and I feel her sink into me as she tucks her arms up between me and the mattress, as if she’s holding on for dear life. I love the feel of her weight on me, her body pressed into mine. It’s like we can never get close enough though that doesn’t stop us from trying. 

My eyes drift closed, I’m not sure for how long, but when I open them again, I’m face to face with Chloe – rather with her piercing blue eyes. 

She pecks my lips and smiles. “Good morning,” she rasps, and I think to myself it’s one of the sexiest sounds she makes.

“Hi,” I say and kiss her back, once, twice, before the kiss gets away from us, suddenly becoming more intense.

“I missed you,” she says mumbling against my lips.

“I can tell,” I smirk as I feel the gentle rock of her hips against me. 

I ghost kisses over her face, stopping to nuzzle my nose with hers. I feel her hot breath against my cheeks and lips, but in the next instant, it’s gone. 

She reads the confusion on my face and giggles. Ugh, that giggle. “Be right back. Have to pee,” she says. 

She throws the covers off of us and rolls off of me to stand, pausing briefly to stretch. As she raises her arms above her head, she arches her back, an action that whether purposefully or because of simple anatomy, thrusts her breasts forward and heightens my desire. 

A minute later, Chloe emerges from the bathroom, having divested her t-shirt. She’s now completely naked and I can’t rip my eyes away from her as she sways her hips and shimmies back into bed, curling up next to me and throwing her leg over mine. I will never tire of the way her body fits into mine. 

I wrap my arm around her, letting my hand fall to her shoulder to hold her close. My other hand caresses her arm, which is draped over my stomach. There, her fingers find mine and she tangles them together. 

I dip down to give her a chaste kiss and then her head falls back to my chest. She sighs contentedly and I press my cheek to her head. Together, we lie there, awake, but still, just breathing each other in. The only movement comes from her foot, caressing against mine well beneath the covers. I smile at the light touch. 

It wouldn’t be surprising if you told me she’d fallen asleep, but then I feel her stir under me and I open my arms to give her room to move. She rolls onto her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows and scoots herself towards me. 

Before I know it, her mouth is on me, kissing along my jaw line and down my neck. “I could do this all day,” she says. 

“Good because we’re not leaving this bed today,” I say, pulling her to me. 

Chloe meets my eyes and I can’t tell if she’s excited or disappointed. “Really?” 

“Is that OK?” 

But she doesn’t answer. She doesn’t need to. She’s already sitting astride me and I can feel that she’s fine with our plan for the day. 

I’m like a moth to the flame when Chloe gathers her mane of red hair and pulls it over to one shoulder, exposing the soft skin on her neck. I sit up so I’m face-to-face with her, my hands on the small of her back to support her, my mouth on her neck, sucking at her pulse point. I can tell she’s turned on, and the harder my lips and tongue work at it, the faster it throbs, prompting a groan from her. 

My hands snake up her sides and I grasp her rib cage, letting my thumbs come to rest just under her breasts. As she starts to rock against me, I tease out her nipples, pinching them between my fingers before she grabs my hands with hers and places them over her breasts, squeezing. 

She closes her eyes and throws her head back, brow furrowed as she pursues her release. There’s a certain peaceful, relaxed anguish in her face, and I think she’s never looked more gorgeous. 

“You feel so good,” she says, jarring me out of my thoughts. I grab her ass and pull her down further, so she can grind harder into me. 

She takes the cue, rolling her hips, streaking my stomach with her arousal and I feel her exposed clit throbbing, hot against me. I reach down between us to rub it. The contact sends a surge through her entire body, and I realize how turned on I am watching her use me to get herself off. 

She pitches forward, her hands on my stomach to bring her clit more into contact with me. My fingers on either side of her nub, still working her at steady rhythm. At this angle, I can reach up to kiss her, feeling her pant on my face and neck.

I know Chloe’s body so well, and I know the increased pace of her shorter, more forceful thrusts means that she’s ready to come, but instead of continuing at the speed that will get her to orgasm, she surprises me by slowing down and freeing the hand that she was rubbing against. 

I quirk an eyebrow, interested to know what she’s going to do next…and how I get to participate. 

She plants her hands on the mattress on either side of me, and lifts herself off me only to drag her pussy up my stomach. Then, she returns to sitting near my hips and repeats the action again and again. 

“God, Chloe.” 

Her clit gets so hard I can feel it against me. When she reaches the top of my stomach, for the fifth time, she lets go, bucking her hips with abandon and letting her orgasm take her. 

As she comes down, she drops her head to rest on my collarbone, and I weave my fingers into hair, pushing red wisps out of her face and bringing her down to kiss her. 

With one last deep exhale, her entire body collapses on mine, her head buried in my neck. We’re almost in the same position we woke up in this morning and I can feel her smile against my skin. 

“What?” I ask as I ghost my lips over the shell of her ear.

“Nothing.” 

“Chloe Anne Beale.” She looks up at me and laughs at my use of her full name. 

“I’m kind of embarrassed that I just basically masturbated on top of you.” 

“Hey, I helped.” 

“You definitely did.”

“So then technically it’s not masturbation.” I tuck a strand of red behind her ear. “And there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, did it feel good?”

“Yeah, it did.”

“Did you get off?” 

“You were there.” 

“Then I’d say it was worth it.”

“Oh, you just wanted to see me touch myself, you perv.” She slaps my shoulder playfully. 

“Well, I’m not going to deny that.” 

“Did it turn you on?”

Before I can respond, Chloe reaches down between my legs and drags a finger through my wet folds. My hips instantly come off the mattress, eager for more contact. That’s also about the time Chloe’s stomach decides to growl, tripping us from sensual into silly – but still intimate because it’s her. It’s us. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. 

“Worked up a bit of an appetite, did we?” 

“Surprising isn’t it? Since there’s plenty to eat right here.” I laugh. Chloe and her dirty, dirty mouth. Her filthy, dirty, irresistible mouth. 

I tap her hip and she rolls off me on to her side of the bed as I get up and put on one of the t-shirts pooled on the floor, but not without protest from Chloe. “Hey, I thought we were spending all day in bed. Where are you going?” 

“You’re hungry. And believe me, you’re going to need your energy for what I have planned, so I’m going to get us breakfast. Coffee?” 

“Please. Do you need help?”

“Nope. Find something for us to watch when I come back.”

When I come back into the bedroom, the sight of Chloe lying in bed stops me dead in my tracks. She’s propped up against the headboard, her messy bed-head hair flowing in waves, just gracing her freckled shoulders. She’s got the sheet draped over her, covering the swell of her breasts. One leg is exposed and I can’t resist.

Chloe doesn’t take her eyes off me as I set a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit and granola down on my night stand and then cross to her side of the bed to hand her a cup. 

She takes a sip and sets it down as take off my shirt. I shimmy onto the mattress next to her and watch her watching me as I walk my fingers from her firm calf all the way up under the sheet that’s resting across her upper thigh. 

She smirks and suddenly halts my hand before I can go any further. 

“What did I do?” I ask, feigning innocence. 

“Uh-huh,” she says, not buying my act. “Get over here.” She reaches forward and grabs me by the shoulders, tackling me into the empty space next to her and capturing my lips with hers before releasing them with a loud “smack!” 

I’m left reeling from the forceful kiss, but Chloe continues to crawl over me to snatch the bowl of fruit and a fork. Before I can protest, she’s back on her side of the bed spearing her breakfast. 

“Masterful diversionary tactic there, Chloe.” 

“Didn’t see it coming, did you?” she says, stabbing a berry. 

“And here I thought you were being affectionate.” 

“Nope. No affection. Just hungry.” 

“You know you could have just asked me to pass you the bowl.” 

“Yeah, but that was more fun.”

“For who?” 

“You don’t like my kisses?” she pouts. 

“I love your kisses…except when you have ulterior motives.” 

“You know my only motivation for kissing you is that you’re adorable and you make it hard not to want my mouth on you.” 

“Except when you want your mouth on breakfast. I know how you work, Beale.” 

“You definitely do.” She reaches over to kiss me again, cupping my cheek. I take her hand from my face and press a kiss into her palm. 

“Good?” I glance down at the bowl. 

“Oh my god, yes! If I never have to eat craft services again…” she says as she takes another mouthful of berries. 

“You’re an actress. Craft services is all you eat. And anyway, I thought it was supposed to be really good and healthy.” 

“It is usually. Sometimes it just feels repetitive.” 

“You’re making millions of dollars, Chloe. I think you can eat ahi tuna poke bowls twice in a month,” I say as I poke her in her side. She contracts in my direction and giggles, tucking her head into the crook of my neck. 

“You’re so cute,” she says as she picks up a strawberry and brings it up to my lips. 

“Takes one to know one,” I kiss her nose and take the fruit from her. “What are we watching?” 

We settle on Santa Clarita Diet. Halfway through the first episode, the fruit bowl is empty, so I move it to the floor near my side of the bed. Almost immediately Chloe scoots closer to me. She hitches her right leg over my left thigh, and it could be the start of something. Instead, it’s a sweet moment, and I love the feeling of warmth that starts to flutter in my stomach. I reach out and take her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers and she rests her head on my shoulder. Eventually, I lose interest in the show and I’m only watching Chloe. 

I love the slope of her freckled nose and the fullness of her lips that feel so good when we kiss. Her clear blue eyes are focused on the TV, but I see her glance over at me and smirk.

“What?”

“Nothing,” I glance back to the TV. 

“You were staring.” 

“You know, just because you’re a beautiful, talented, famous actress doesn’t mean everyone is always staring, Chloe. God. Ego much? ” 

She giggles and pushes me into the pillows, peppering my face with a million pecks as she tickles my sides. I love being like this with her – it’s the freest Chloe will ever be, away from the camera flashes, the movie sets, the interviews, the red carpets. These are the moments she reserves only for me and I feel so lucky to see her as the purest, most distilled version of herself. 

Her soft red waves curtain the both of us as she dips in for a kiss. I cup her face in my hands and caress her cheeks with my thumbs, my eyes locked on hers in this sweet, sweet moment between us.

It’s Chloe that breaks the silence. “I love being like this with you, Beca.” She falls to her side, her head propped up on her elbow and traces her fingers down my shoulder, my arm, across my stomach and trailing in between my breasts. I close my eyes at the sensation – her fingertips sending a shiver over sensitive skin. 

She sighs heavily, “Happy.” 

A few moments later, she changes her tactics, leaving open mouth kisses on her way to, and then beneath, the waistband of my pajama pants. 

“Happier,” she smirks. 

“Mmm yeah,” I groan out. 

“Yeah? How about now?” She crawls between my legs to rub my clit in tight circles

I need her mouth on me. I reach up and pull her down to me so that I can feel her breath on my lips. She gasps at the sudden motion, and I waste no time meshing my mouth with hers, exploring her with my tongue and licking into her. It’s taking everything in my power to go slow with her, to take her all in. 

She kisses back before ducking her head and licking down my neck to my chest and encircling my nipple with her lips. It strains to reach her tongue before she sucks it, teasing it out to the point that it’s almost painful. Pleasurably painful. Her thumb and forefinger tug at my other nipple, pulling a deep groan from me. 

“You’re entirely too good at this,” I groan out as I arch into her touch. 

She smiles and takes my other nipple into her warm mouth, teasing me and toying with me. She knows I could come this way – she’s done it to me in the past – but she’s not going to let me. 

Instead, she drags her dangerous tongue down my sternum and across my stomach, dipping it in my belly button. I push my hips up sending her a message that she receives loud and clear. I feel her fingers in my soft curls before making their way down into the wetness that’s pooled near my slit. 

Then, she pauses and slides – yes, slides – her body back up alongside mine to take my ear lobe in her mouth. She nibbles and nips at it before her tongue swirls into my ear. 

“I want to fuck you,” she whispers, her voice deep and sensual. If I weren’t already turned on, hearing her, feeling her breath on me would definitely flip the switch. 

Before I can respond, her finger is inside me. “You’re so wet for me, baby.” 

I nod. “Only for you,” I manage to gasp out. “Please, Chloe. I need you,” I say as I lift my hips to take off my pants and give her more room to work. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asks as she nips at the skin behind my ear and down my neck. 

“M-make me come.” 

With that, I feel her enter me with a second finger, stroking, massaging me from the inside. 

My eyes are squeezed shut, but I can still feel her hot mouth on me as she licks back up my neck. 

“I love to feel your pussy around my fingers,” she says and then she’s gone. 

I lift my head only to see a cascade of red hair between my legs and feel feather-soft kisses on the inside of my thigh.

The anticipation is killing me, and I know Chloe can sense it. She knows what she’s doing – keeping me in some orgasmic limbo as she flips through the playbook in her head to decide what lick, suck, thrust, caress – or some wickedly pleasurable combination thereof – she’s going to use to make me come.

She parts my pussy lips with two fingers of her other hand, and immediately the flat of her tongue is on me, dispensing slow lick after lick, followed by one long suck that wrenches my head off the pillow.

“Jesus Christ, Chloe,” I breathe out. 

She smiles up at me, her chin and lips coated with my juices. “You taste so good. I can’t get enough, so I’m taking my time.” 

“I can see that. You’re fucking killing me.” 

“But what a way to go,” she says before returning her mouth to my undoubtedly swollen clit. I feel her tongue flick at it and the sensation is just this side of unbearable. Then, she twists and twirls her tongue around it – some sort of oral gymnastics – and I lose it. 

My eyes roll back in my head, my back arches and my thighs snap closed around Chloe’s head. The bucking of my hips is uncontrollable and though she throws an arm over me to maintain her steady rhythm, I’m too far gone. 

She withdraws her fingers as I come, but keeps sucking my clit all the way through my orgasm until I muster the strength to push her away. My body feels completely boneless. 

I want Chloe to be close to me, but she isn’t. It’s not until I open my eyes that I see why. She’s sitting at the foot of the bed, legs spread, one arm bearing her weight, the other touching herself. 

When I quirk an eyebrow at her, she smiles bashfully. 

“That was…” she glances down to her pussy. “Hot.” 

I crawl down to her and over her thigh. “Let me take care of you,” I say as I push her hand away and start to tongue her clit. She watches me, her chest heaving as she threads her fingers through my hair, pushing me closer to her. She tastes so good – sweet, almost like pineapple – and before I know it, she’s thrusting on my face, coming in my mouth. 

Her orgasm is short this time, but it leaves her lifeless just the same.

I wipe my mouth on the sheet and drag myself up to the pillows. Chloe follows close behind. 

I roll on to my side so that we’re face to face. She throws her leg over my hip and pulls herself even closer to me so that her breasts caress mine every time she exhales. I could kiss her. I could push her into the mattress, climb on top of her, and make love to her all over again but I don’t. 

Like a magnet, my hand travels from the curve of her hip, brushes the side of her breast and catches in the tangle of her red hair. I lose myself in her beautiful face, searching her eyes for a path that will lead me further away from reality. 

“What?” she says sweetly, and just the tone of her voice, sexy but still innocent, sends a pang of…something…through me. 

“It’s nothing,” I say as I tuck a strand of red behind her ear. 

“Beca, I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head. Tell me.” She grabs my hand and brings it down to the pillows between us. “Please.” 

I can’t help but smile because I’m not thinking anything profound or deep as I’m sure Chloe suspects. “Whenever we’re close like this, I like to count your freckles.”

“You do? How many do I have?” 

“I don’t know. I never get past this spot. Right. Here,” I say as I poke the tip of her nose. She giggles and kisses my finger and the palm of my hand before draping my entire arm over her shoulder. 

She yawns.

“Tired?” 

She nods, but moves to kiss me again, even as her eyes get heavy. 

I pull back. “Chloe. Sleep, baby.”

“Hold me?” 

Like I’d ever say no to that. 

She rolls onto her other side and scoots her back and her butt into my front, curling into me. I kiss the back of her neck and across her freckled shoulders until I feel her breathing even out. 

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is sliding my arm around her middle and feeling the warmth of her taut stomach under the palm of my hand. 

It’s sometime in the early afternoon that I wake up to Chloe’s soft moans. 

“Baby?” I pick my head up off the pillow to look at her, to make sure nothing’s wrong. Instead, I find her fast asleep, her lips parted and eyes fluttering against what looks to be an intense dream. 

Without warning, she bucks her hips forward and then grinds into me, which elicits another moan.

OK, so Chloe’s having a sex dream and she’s clearly enjoying it. The gentle thrusts of her hips and the noises she’s making serve to turn me on as well. I reach over her to find her hand between her legs, and I press down on her finger tips, applying pressure where I know she needs it. 

“Uhhhh. Yeah,” she breathes out and I push harder against her, prompting her to roll her hips. 

Carefully, I withdraw her hand and replace it with mine, cupping her. She squeezes it in between her thighs, rocking her hips harder this time and dragging her pussy over my palm again and again, getting wetter and wetter each time. 

“Beca?” she whimpers. 

“I’m here, babe,” I whisper in her ear, knowing my response has gone into the void between awake and asleep. 

I continue to press out a rhythm against her clit and I feel it start to swell under my fingers, becoming increasingly more sensitive. The slightest brush of my finger against it causes her to shudder in her sleep. I continue to ghost over it before pressing my palm into her once more. She writhes underneath me, the sweetest little moans escaping her lips. 

While I could keep going like this, I know Chloe and I know she needs a release so I slide one finger, two fingers into her and feel her pussy walls tighten around me. 

Rather than thrusting, I simply curl my fingers into her in a come-hither motion, stroking inside her, literally beckoning her to come. 

She rolls on to her back, her legs automatically parting so that I can thumb her clit, softly at first but gradually increasing the pressure, helping to drive her over the edge. I feel her entire body tense at my touch and then she’s coming hard underneath me for the third time today. 

As I slowly bring her down from her climax, I withdraw my fingers and I can’t help but lick them clean. Chloe always tastes so good. She groans as if she knows what I’m doing, as if she’s caught me, but her eyes are still closed. It’s not until I kiss her and she tastes herself on my lips that she starts to wake.

Her beautiful blue eyes flutter open and she honestly takes my breath away. 

“Good dream?” 

“Great dream,” she winks and brings her hand to my cheek, kissing me softly. “That was a nice wake-up call.” 

I laugh and wrap my arms around her. She nuzzles my nose, my cheek, and into my neck, falling in sync with my breathing. We lie together, my arm around her, tracing gentle patterns on her shoulder and down her arm. The feel of her sculpted bicep under my fingers is a stark, but not unwelcome, contrast to the delicate flutter-flutter of her eyelashes on my cheek.

It’s not long after that I feel her thin fingers trailing down my chest and tugging at my nipples. 

“Let me see you,” she says.

I’m not entirely sure what she means, and I guess the confused look on my face makes that obvious. 

“Well,” she continues. “You had a front row seat to me doing it. Twice actually. So…” 

I have no problem touching myself in front of Chloe. Admittedly, we each have this little voyeuristic thing, so it’s always a turn on to have her watch.

She’s on her side, propped up on an elbow as I slide my left hand underneath the sheet. I spread my legs and ghost over my pussy, lightly grazing my clit. I’m watching her watch the movement of my hand, like a cat stalking its prey. And then, she pounces. 

Her mouth is on mine, her lips soft, but forceful. We kiss for a long time, my hand pinned between the two of us, but it only serves to amp up my arousal. Her tongue swipes my bottom lip – a request to deepen the kiss that I grant without question. I immediately lick into her mouth, relishing the feeling of her tongue on mine and loving the way she tastes.

My tongue administers long and twisting strokes before she returns the favor, causing me to inhale sharply at the sensation. She grunts against my lips, knowing full well the things she’s doing to my insides, tightening the coil that’s winding itself up deep in my stomach. 

Even though we’ve had orgasm after orgasm already today, this is really the first time we’ve made out like teenagers. It’s frantic and sloppy, but it’s hot and it’s gotten me wet all over again.

Chloe smiles into the kiss as she feels my hips push up against her and my hands tug at her hair. She responds, weighting me down further into the mattress and I can feel her rolling her hips against mine, despite the thin sheet between us. 

Once the sensory overload becomes too much to bear, I gently push her away, still chasing after her mouth with mine, not wanting her deep kisses to end. 

She withdraws the sheet between us and glances back up at me, biting her lip. Although she’s not watching what I’m doing, she instinctively knows how my fingers are moving over my clit. Her hand automatically finds mine and I resume stroking myself as she grasps the back of my head, pulling me into another bruising kiss. 

It’s not until we break for oxygen that she glances down at our hands. “You’re so fucking hot, Beca.”

“Does this get you wet?” I breathe out as I rub tight circles over my clit. 

“Oh, god. Yeah.” Chloe’s hand leaves mine to squeeze my breasts before her teeth sink into the soft pink flesh. She soothes the bites with her tongue as she makes her way to my nipples. They’re already so hard and she’s not gentle with them, but the friction there matches the friction between my legs and it feels so good. Chloe feels so good.

“I love to watch you like this,” she rasps. “I want to watch you come.” 

I swallow hard and nod as I get closer and closer to my climax. She moves to sit between my legs, watching as my fingers to pull back the hood over my clit to expose it further. It’s so sensitive and I can’t help but buck my hips each time my finger presses into it. 

“That’s it, baby,” Chloe encourages. 

It’s then that I feel her tongue inside me – warm and wet against warm and wet – and I start to spiral out of control, crying out her name as if it were a plea for salvation.

She straddles me once more, putting her full, comforting weight on me as she leans forward to brush the hair off my sweaty forehead. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t think I tell you that enough.” 

Kisses now are languid, lazy, even tired but still so sweet. She’s caressing my shoulders and our legs rub together, my foot gliding up her calf and back down. I hold her close to me as she dots my face with soft kisses before burying her nose in my neck. 

She heaves a contented sigh, putting her head on my shoulder and I feel her entire body relax into my embrace. The sex, the orgasms are mind-blowing, yes, but I love it even more when she’s this close to me, that I have this with her. 

As if she can read my mind, she mumbles, probably half-asleep, “It feels so good to be like this with you.” And that something in my stomach tightens further. 

We stay fused together for I’m not sure how long. Maybe we even doze off because the next time my eyes open, the slant of the shadows in the room are much longer than they were the last time I looked. The sunlight seems to ignite Chloe’s hair, painting it an even deeper shade of red and it highlights the muscular swells in her arms. 

I read something once that said redheads feel things more intensely than others, and I’d say that’s true for Chloe. She loves fiercely and openly, and I consider myself lucky to be the object of her affection, but she’s also made me feel things more intently…or at least made me pay more attention to the things I’m feeling – something I’ve never really done before. It’s hard to be vulnerable with her, but the things she says, the way she touches me are good training wheels for giving myself to someone – to her – completely. 

With these thoughts running through my head, I barely notice that Chloe is awake again and has resumed spreading soft kisses across my neck and chest. When I look down at her, she holds my gaze before teasing me with her lips, lightly caressing my mouth, my cheeks, even my ears. 

And then, I feel her suck at my pulse point and almost immediately, the mood in the room shifts. In response, I capture her lips with mine, tugging on her bottom lip with my teeth. She whimpers into my mouth and I use this moment of distraction to roll Chloe on to her back before I peel myself off of her. 

I twist around so that my back is flush against the headboard and I pat the space in between my legs. Chloe looks at me questioningly, but does as I suggest, her back easing into my front. 

I snake my arms around her middle, my hands on her stomach – a flashback to that night at my hotel a few months ago when we stumbled over our confession of attraction to each other and promptly tumbled into bed. 

Chloe leans back into the embrace, her head on my shoulder, exposing her neck. I immediately start to lick and nip at her while my hands find purchase on her breasts. 

Every part of Chloe is beautiful, but I find her chest particularly attractive. Her boobs are full and firm, but not too big. They fit perfectly in my hands, and I love the way they swell over her strapless dresses or when she wears a low-cut tank top. Her nipples always seem to be at attention and if they’re not, it doesn’t take much to get them there, like right now. 

I tug on her, drawing them out so I can pinch them between my forefinger and middle finger, rubbing my thumb over the tops. She arches into my touch, pushing herself into my hands, her breath heavy. 

My lips that nip at her ear only serve to increase her arousal and I know she can’t help herself. 

She bends her legs at the knees, spreading them and pulling them into her chest, shifting her hips to tilt her pussy upwards, making it easier to pleasure herself. 

But it’s my hand that slips in to massage her, two fingers working her clit, pressing into her wetness.

The automatic and almost instantaneous rock of her hips pushes her ass back into me, hitting me in just the right spot. I pull her closer to me to increase the friction, setting a rhythm that will get us both off.

She reaches back, pulling my mouth to hers, not so much to kiss me, but to suck on my lips and my tongue. It sends a surge straight down through my core and my thrusts take on a life of their own, until… 

“I’m so close,” I whisper in her ear.

I feel her nod against me, but then she rolls away, pulling me over her. 

She shifts under me to line up our centers, grabbing my ass and encouraging me to grind my hips down. “Come with me.” 

I cup her cheek in my right hand, bringing her head up to me. I can see that her pupils are blown with desire as she squirms under me, but there’s something else that I can’t quite read until she grasps my shoulders and whispers, “I love you.” 

Those three words light a fuse in me and I’m coming. She follows right after, but she’s the one kissing me down from my orgasm. Slowly, softly. Kisses filled with adoration. Her hand caresses my cheek and my neck. Those blue, blue eyes seem intent on holding my gaze, as if to punctuate her declaration. 

Between the orgasm and the emotion, I can barely croak out the words, but I do because I have to. I want to. Because I can’t contain them any longer. 

“I love you too. So much.” I kiss her back and drop my head to rest against hers. 

That feeling, the coil deep in my stomach, that’s been twisting itself tighter and tighter all day finally unwinds not because of my climax, but because for the first time, I’m in love.


End file.
